Slow Roasted Pork Roast with Veggies
is an entree recipe made in March 21, 2018. 'Ingredients' For the Roast: *A 5 lb Pork Shoulder *2 Tbsp of Black Peppercorns *2 Tbsp of Oregano *1 Tbsp of Dried Rosemary *Lots of Slices of Garlic *Lots of Salt *Drizzle of Olive Oil *Couple of onions, halved *A handful of Fresh Parsley For the Potatoes: *2 lb of Baby Potatoes, halved (or any potatoes you like, cut into chunks) For the rest: *1-1/2 lb of Asparagus, washed and trimmed *About 1 lb of Large Mushrooms, halved *Olive oil *Salt *Granulated Garlic *Fresh Arugula *A Squeeze of Lemon *4 Tbsp of Olive Oil (don’t skimp on this, it’s what makes them so good) *Juice of 1 Fat Lemon (you need about 3 Tbsp of juice here *2 Tbsp of Dried Oregano *Lots of Salt 'Preparation' *1. ) Preheat your oven to 300 (I often do this at 250 degrees for an hour longer). In a mortar and pestle, crush together the peppercorns and rosemary until coarse but not finely ground. *2. ) Place the onions and parsley in the bottom of a roasting pan (use a roasting pan not much bigger than the roast) stab the roast in a few places, stuff a slice of garlic in each piece then sprinkle generously with salt, crushed peppercorns and rosemary and the dried oregano, drizzle a little oil on top and roast for about 5 to 6 hours or until really tender. *3. ) When the roast comes out, tent it with some foil and let it rest until your veggies are ready. *4. ) Increase the oven to 425 degrees, fill a large pot with some water, bring to a boil, add the potatoes and cook for 2 minutes, then drain and let them sit in the colander for about 5 minutes. Take a metal baking pan (for the potatoes) and pop it in the oven to get nice and hot. *5. ) Meanwhile, lay the asparagus and mushrooms on some baking sheets, drizzle some olive oil, season with some salt and granulated garlic and pop them in the oven. *6. ) Return the potatoes back in the large pot, toss with the oil, lemon, salt and oregano, retrieve the baking pan from the oven, add the potatoes in and pop them in along side the veggies to roast for about half an hour or until golden brown and really crispy. The veggies will only take about 20 minutes so keep an eye on them. *7. ) When ready to serve, take out the biggest platter you have, cover with some fresh arugula, then top with the sliced pork and veggies and serve! *'NOTE': Search for “chimichurri” in the search tab and it the recipe including this sauce will come up, make it and serve it with the pork, it’s revolutionary! 'Video' Category:Recipes Category:All Pages Category:Entrees Category:Pork Category:Main Courses Category:Recipes can roast Category:Recipes can cook Category:Recipes can boil Category:Recipes can season Category:Recipes can drain Category:Recipes can drizzle Category:Recipes can sprinkle Category:Recipes can toss Category:Recipes can top Category:Recipes can grind Category:Recipes used a pork shoulder Category:Recipes used peppercorns Category:Recipes used garlic cloves Category:Recipes used onions Category:Recipes used potatoes Category:Recipes used an olive oil Category:Recipes used a rosemary Category:Recipes used an oregano Category:Recipes used a lemon juice